


What's Important

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, HP: EWE, Implied sexy times, Kissing, M/M, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to talk about their upcoming honeymoon. Ron just wants to watch the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Important

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day at [hd_writers](http://hd_writers.livejournal.com). Prompt #9 - Snidget.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"And I'd love to visit the Snidget sanctuary while we're in Peru. It's one of the largest in the world, you know. They're simply fascinating birds." Hermione looked up from her many travel brochures at Ron. Her fiance was gazing longingly in the direction of the living room, where the sounds of some sporting event could be heard on the telly. Harry and Draco had come over to watch whatever game it was, and the three of them had not moved from the couch all morning.

Hermione had only wanted a moment of Ron's time to talk some more about their honeymoon plans, but it seemed as though he could not be bothered to listen. "I guess I could just go alone, since you're so much more interested in the bloody game. Or maybe Neville would like to come with me. He doesn't care about sports."

She didn't know whether it was her words or her tone, but Ron suddenly turned back to face her, blushing and looking sheepish. "Sorry, 'Mione. I was listening, honest. You want to go see Snidgets. It sounds great!"

Hermione was pleasantly surprised that he had actually heard her, but she'd still rather have his undivided attention. "Ron, I'm trying to plan our honeymoon here! You could show a bit more interest."

He frowned slightly and sighed, picking at his shirt sleeve. "Hermione, I know you like to plan things out and all, but I honestly don't care what we do when we're away." He held up a hand when she started to interrupt. "Hear me out, alright? It's not that I'm not interested, really. It's just that it won't matter what we do; we could just sit and stare at each other the whole two weeks for all I care. The important thing is that we'll be together and we'll be _married_. You'll be my _wife_. You can take me wherever you want and I'll be perfectly happy, as long as you're mine."

Hermione sat stunned for all of two seconds before she flung herself at Ron, wrapping around him and kissing him soundly. He responded enthusiastically until a cough from the doorway broke them apart.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to see what was taking so long with the beers." Draco smirked, his eyes flashing mischievously. "I guess you're done watching the game, Ron."

Ron started to mumble an apology, but Draco waved it away with a laugh. "No worries, soon-to-be-Weasleys, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll just take Harry home and leave you two to your fun, shall I?"

Hermione blushed and Draco chuckled as he left the room. They heard the _pop_ of Apparation just after Harry's amused call of "Bye guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She looked at Ron, who was gazing at her with a pleased expression.

"I thought they'd never leave," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

Later that night as she watched Ron sleeping soundly beside her, Hermione realized that he had been right: the important thing was that they would always be together.


End file.
